Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care. Certain known tissue cutting devices reciprocate an inner cutting cannula within an outer canula and aspirate severed tissue samples along the inner cannula lumen. However, many such devices include a straight outer cannula and are unsuitable for accessing difficult to reach tissue. While bending the outer cannula may be an option, it can result in excessive frictional heat generation as the inner cannula reciprocates within it and can eventually cause the inner cannula to seize up. Thus, a need has arisen for a tissue cutting device that addresses the foregoing issues.